This is why I hate our friends
by S. Wright
Summary: One shot. The Generals challenge the Sailor Senshi to a game of rugby as way to settle a bet.


This is a one shot fic. There isn't a plot, it just senseless rambling with an odd ending.

It's AU because of this:

Motoki- Kunzite

Yuuchirou-Jadeite

Ryo Urawa -Zoisite

That Ken guy from the anime that's often paired with Lita- Nephrite

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, I'm just a fan.

* * *

_**ЖҗҖ**_

**

* * *

**

**This is why I hate our friends.**

This was a disaster from the start.

Curse Motoki for even suggesting this outing and then having the audacity to give the Senshi an excuse to attack the terran generals and their prince.

Usagi had wisely chosen to stay out of the way. She had surrounded herself with three plates of food from the various picnic baskets that had been brought to the park and she used them to bow out of what promised to be a painful and bitter battle instead of the innocent game of rugby that it should have been.

The teams were drawn out like battle lines, the five of the Senshi on one side, the Generals and their Prince on the other. It was going to be ugly.

Team captain and Leader of the Senshi Minako had chosen the best for this match up. It seemed as if Ryo had realized the same when he looked the seeming delicate looking girls glaring menacing at him and his fellows. The color drained from his face as he tried to take a step back, but was blocked by Motoki and Ken. He swore they were not his friends.

Mamoru looked as if he wanted to back out as well, not because he was afraid, okay so maybe he was but he had good reason to be. Haruka and Makoto were both watching him while cracking their knuckles and slamming their fists in against their palms in anticipation.

"Michiru," Ami called to the other girl, besides Usagi and Hotaru not to participating in the game. (Setsuna was the referee). "Please, I really think you would be much better at this sport than I—"

Mina cuffed her upside the head. "Shut up, brainiac, you're playing and that's final."

Bouncing about on other side of the makeshift field like he had a sugar/caffeine high, Yuuchirou hollered, "Oh, come on, already. I'm ready to kick some Sailor girl butt!"

Shaking her head in disbelief at his obvious stupidity, Rei made her way to Mina's side and whispered something in her sister's ear. Usagi saw that Rei was wearing a pair of Minako's cleats and winced in sympathy for whatever poor sap got in that girl's way. She knew something was up when the two arrived at the park in long shorts and tee-shirts with their hair tied back.

When twelve-year-old Hotaru refused to go in for Ami, the blue-haired genius reluctantly joined her sister warriors on the field; Makoto was highly amused. Ami was grumbling and cursing under her breath as she reached down to secure the laces of her light blue KSwiss sneakers. Ami abhorred getting sweaty and dirty and that was what going to happen to her new outfit. It had taken her forever to find a three toned blue stripped polo shirt especially in her size. And her denim capris! She had gotten them in America, they weren't cheap!

Grinning fiendishly, Mina called out to Motoki, "Our bet still stands."

Motoki flashed her a mocking grin, "Of course, sweetheart. I'm going to be one very rich man after this game."

"Rich in debt," Haruka hollered back.

"This is absolutely unfair," Ami tried in one last attempt to get out of this. "It's Usagi's debt! Why isn't she out here?"

She was ignored.

Hotaru snagged a nori roll from one of Usagi's plates and spicy chicken wing. She was trying for a spring roll but Usagi grabbed and ate the last one.

"Pig." The little girl muttered.

Usagi showed the kid her middle finger.

Back on the field, Setsuna stood on the sideline with a coin for the toss. Motoki had arrogantly suggested that the girls have first possession, Mina rejected that idea outright. She claimed that she wanted to give the General at least a sporting chance.

Rei told the Generals they should back out while they still had a chance.

Mamoru was all for that. Instead of heeding the warning, Motoki called heads. The coin, along with the fates, was against them that sunny afternoon.

Usagi turned away. This was going to be a massacre.

_**

* * *

**_

_**ЖҗҖ**_

* * *

"I told you not to do it." Usagi admonished Mamoru while she tended to the ugly bruise that had formed on his right cheek. "Mina is the captain of the girl's varsity football and volleyball teams, Haruka is the captain of the varsity track team, and Mako is the captain of the softball team. And Rei is just as bad as Mina. They worst now than they were before the Fall." (Minako and Rei had been fraternal twin sisters in their past life. In this life they were not born together but their bond remained.)

Mamoru snatched the ice back from her and dropped it on his swollen right eye. "I don't care about those four. It was Ami, shy, meek, little Ami that did this to me." He still couldn't believe it. "Where did she learn to hit like that?"

It was obvious that guys had forgotten had that shy, meek, little Ami could tackle a five hundred kilo youma and just as easily pick up a car or use a tree as bat when the occasion called for it.

She left him alone to check on the others. Haruka was in high spirits, so was Makoto. They finally had a chance to be themselves, the girls did not have to restrain their natural abilities not that they even tried while pummeling the terran guards into the ground. The guys had learned early on that they had to either fight back or be crushed. The guys went with the former and both girls were sporting identical black eyes and split lips as a direct result of their decision. Not that had slowed them down.

Rei was tending to Mina's cuts and bruises. Rei had walked away with only a scrape, but Mina being Mina had thrown herself into the game with zeal. Poor Motoki never knew what hit after the first punt. Yuuchirou joined the two girls carrying three bottles of water. He grinned at Usagi before dropping down beside Rei.

Hotaru and Setsuna stood with Ami; Usagi gave Ami a little back the back before she reached Motoki's side.

He was her best friend before she became Sailor Moon and he stayed with her after learning the truth about her and the girls. He never judged her, Motoki was just there with a hot fudge sundae and an open heart ready to listen whenever the world became too much for her.

That hadn't changed when they found out that he was the reincarnation of Prince Endymion's champion and first-in-command, Lord Kunzite.

He was down on the ground, flat on his back with one arm slung over his eyes. Since the revelation, Motoki had had a growth spurt that took him from his comfortable 71 inches to 77. He towered over Mamoru and made Usagi feel like a little kid.

She reached out to run her fingers through his close cropped hair. The sandy blond was almost totally faded to silver. Yurrichio was blond now too, so was Urawa, but it Motoki she missed the most. (Not that she would ever say that aloud. Mina would skin her alive.)

"You keep this up, Princess, and Mamoru's going to be suspicious."

She smiled, "Why? You are my nii-san, what would he have to be suspicious of? Now if were talking about Minako I'd be worried."

He caught her hand with his other one and pressed a kiss to her palm. "You're crazy, bunny."

"I'm not the one who challenged five super powered girls to play rugby." She pinched his nose lightly. "Let's not forget that you also promised to forget my tab at the Fruit Parlor. Now that was a sign of madness if I ever saw any."

"Thank Aphrodite for that, little Princess," he yawned. "Your commander almost attacked me when I first thought to approach you with your outrageous bill." He removed his arm from his eyes. They were a murky haze of gray and brown. The Motoki she knew was almost gone as the man he had once been was emerging from his long sleep inside Motoki's soul. Except when he smiled; when he smiled, she could see her nii-san. "Mamoru offered to pay it," he told her. "But Mina wouldn't let him.

She could believe it.

He pushed himself on his elbows and found his girlfriend watching him with a hooded gaze. "One day I am going to stand up to woman."

"And do what?" Her tone was skeptical.

"I'm going to run like hell in the other direction." He winked Minako who gave him a one-finger salute.

Usagi was watching her from over her shoulder. "You're a pansy, nii-san." She told him.

Behind them, they heard Ami scream, "Ryo, I'm going to rip your head off and stuff it up you—"

Everyone stopped to watch poor Urawa as he tried to escape his enraged girlfriend. There was a huge red stain of the front of Ami's polo shirt and he had something that looked like Makoto's raspberry sauce in hands. Urawa never stood a chance with Ami and Hotaru chasing him.

Disgusted by what he knew had happened, and the obnoxious braying coming from Ken that confirmed it, Motoki growled: "This is the last time I ever let Minako talk me into having another group picnic," right before he was nailed in a very tender area by the perfectly aimed football ball. His last words before he passed out from the pain were, "This is why I hate our friend."

* * *

Hoped you all enjoyed it. 


End file.
